Padre es el que cría
by Annie SBY
Summary: Bella queda embarazada de Jacob y el la deja, ella se da cuenta un mes despues, y con la ayuda de sus padres y hermanos sale adelante...En honor a Damián Ivan y Ana Veronika...Historia basada en la vida de la autora
1. Chapter 1

**Padre es aquel que cría, no el que engendra.**

**Desclaimer****: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Saga de Twilight o Harry Potter según donde lo estén leyendo.**

**N/A: **Esta historia esta basada en un hecho real, que me paso a mí. Cuando me entere que estaba embarazada de mis niños Damián y Ana Veronika; desgraciadamente mis niños no llegaron a nacer, ya que a los 6 meses de gestación ellos fallecieron. La historia es honor, a mis pequeños que se encuentran en el cielo.

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Bella quedara embarazada de Jacob, y después de 5 años de relación el la abandona junto a sus niños?**

**BELLA POV.**

Hoy después de 5 años de relación por primera vez había tenido intimidad con Jake, mi novio; lo conozco desde los 7 años no puedo creer que ya sean 15 años de conocernos, solo que me preocupa, al entregarme a el no nos cuidamos, aunque estoy muy emocionada y mas si quedo embarazada, seria muestra de nuestro amor, un pequeño. No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo por fin estuvimos juntos deseándonos desde hace tiempo.

-Jake, amor, ¿Dónde estas?

-Aquí Isabella

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así Jacob.

-Tenemos que hablar. Es importante

-¿Qué pasaba mi vida?

-Tenemos que terminar, tengo que irme de Forks, para irme a estudiar lejos de aquí.

-Pero…Pero…

-Lo siento Isabella será lo mejor.

Mi mundo acaba de terminar, no puedo creerlo después de tanto tiempo juntos, tanto tiempo de ser pareja, de ser amigos, después de que consiguió lo que el quería. Me dejo como si nada, como si no valiera ni un centavo. Pero solo me queda seguir adelante, no le demostrare para nada que me ah dolido que me dejara, no señor, debo seguir. Por mi, por mi familia, no puede ver que me causa dolor el saber que ya no quiere que este con el pues bien no lo estaré.

….o…

Ah pasado un mes desde que no estoy con Jake, un mes desde que me entregue a el, me eh estado sintiendo mal, que voy a hacer. No tengo la menor idea, mi periodo no ah llegado cuando tuvo que haberlo hecho hace dos semanas, bueno quizás este mes no llegara no sería la primera vez que me pasara esto. Que huele, que desagradable, creo que, o si, maldición voy de nuevo al baño, todo lo que había entrado esta mañana de mi comida va a parar al retrete, esto ya no es normal creo que lo mejor, es que vaya a comprarla, pero como lo hago aquí, en Forks al ser un pueblo tan pequeño, se sabrá inmediatamente creo que compre la prueba creo que lo mejor será ir a Port Angels, a comprarla. Si eso hare…solamente necesito que alguien me acompañe. Oh creo saber quien lo puede hacer sin problema alguno. Vamos Ángela responde, responde, yo se que quieres contestar OH VAMOS ANGELA.

-¿Aló?

-Oh gracias a Dios respondiste Ángela. Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar- Dios creo que los nervios son más de lo que creía vamos Bella respira

- Haber Bella cálmate inhala y exhala. Tranquila ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-Te cuento camino a Port Angels, es urgente que vaya, y necesito que me acompañes, estoy demasiado nerviosa como para ir yo sola.

-Claro Bells no te preocupes, pasó por ti en 20 minutos, solo me arreglo.

-Gracias Ángie te lo agradezco de corazón.

-Nos vemos.

Bien ahora a dejar una nota a mis padres. Ah no había dicho nada que tonta soy…Soy Isabella Mary Swan, tengo 17 años recién cumplidos, vivo en Forks Washigton, con mis padres y una hermana mayor, estoy en mi último año de preparatoria, toda mi vida eh vivido aquí, desde que tengo uso de razón, amo leer, amo estar con mi familia. Desde que tenía 7 años, conocí a un amigo de mi padre, junto con su hijo nos hicimos inseparables a la edad de 12 años nos hicimos novios. Hemos estado saliendo desde entonces hasta hace poco; aunque el es meses mas chico que yo, muchas veces parece que yo era muchísimo mayor que él. Muchas veces las acciones que realizaba parecía que tenia 5 años y no 17, bueno aun 16…aun faltaban días para que cumpliera los 17. No me había dado cuenta de que los 20 minutos ya habían pasado, tan rápido.

"_Má, Pá…fui a Port Angels con Ángela regreso en la noche, comeremos haya_

_Con cariño Bells"_

No nos habrá tomado ni una hora en llegar llegamos a la farmacia para comprar la prueba, compramos una prueba de 10 marcas diferentes, para estar seguras. De todo esto, las pagamos y nos marchamos al centro comercial. Decidimos que lo mejor sería tomar una bebida así sería mas fácil para mi, para poder tener mayor facilidad pare realizarme las pruebas. Pasaron solo 10 minutos de que llegamos al centro comercial, y las ganas de ir al baño se presentaron, por lo tanto nos fuimos las dos juntas al baño para realizar las pruebas, bien sentadas en el piso del baño esperando las respuestas de las pruebas 3 malditos y largos minutos. Después de esos largos minutos que a mi me parecieron horas, por fin salieron las respuestas. Bien vamos Bella tu puedes verlas.

_Prueba 1: positiva_

_Prueba 2: positiva_

_Prueba 3: positiva_

_Prueba 4: positiva_

_Prueba 5: positiva_

Diablos, no puedo seguir viendo ya se que estoy embarazada. No debo seguir viéndolas que mas debo de hacer, obviamente lo tendría es algo de Jake y mío, del amor que yo si sentí por el, si eso pasara. Al saber que sería madre no lo podía creer un pequeño, que emoción.

-Angie…

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Positivo

-Oh Bells.

Ya no recuerdo nada mas solo siento como Ángela me abraza, fuertemente siento como resbalan por mis mejillas. No lo podía creer, creo que es tiempo que le diga a mis padres que seré madre. No se los podre ocultar por mucho tiempo, o como les diría 9 meses después mamá papá llévenme al hospital que tendré un hijo. Creo que no seria la mejor forma de decirle.

-Bells, lo mejor será que nos vayamos, tenemos que decirle a tus padres.

-Si es lo mejor de una vez darles las noticia.

Íbamos camino de regreso a mi casa, note inmediatamente como mis manos, se fueron inmediatamente a mi vientre, no lo podía creer un pequeñito, pero ahora no entiendo, creo que tendré que hablar con mi mejor amigo Edward, aunque lo tenga que hacer por correo, ya que el y su familia se fueron de Forks a Jacksonville por el trabajo de su padre. Como lo extraño, la verdad ya no se como hacerle. Necesito su compañía, sus abrazos, sus palabras donde me diría que todo estará bien.

-Bella, llegamos a tu casa, están tus padres, ¿quieres que me quede?

-No Angy, lo tengo que hacer yo sola, te marco en cuanto sepa algo.

-Bien amiga, cualquier cosa que necesites me marcas.

-Gracias Angy.

Entre a la casa, mi madre, estaba en la cocina, mi padre en la sala viendo un partido, es momento de armarme de valor.

-Mami, papi, podría hablar con ustedes. Bueno también esta Rosalie y Jasper.

No se los mencione tengo dos hermanos mas, mas grandes que yo gemelos, Rosalie y Jasper Swan de 19 años, están esperando que termine el instituto para que nos vayamos todos juntos a la universidad. Pero ahora creo que no me iré a la universidad, me dedicare a mi pequeño.

-Llegaron hace 5 minutos iré a avisarles. Rosalie, Jasper bajen Bella quiere hablar con nosotros

-Hola Belly

-Hola baby B.

-Bueno familia, verán, hace un mes que no estoy con Jake, pero antes de ello, el y yo ammmm no se como decirlo

-Isabella ustedes ¿tuvieron relaciones?

-Si, mami, pero no nos cuidamos, me estuve sintiendo mal, hace dos semanas, y no me llego el periodo, y pues hoy fui a hacerme pruebas caseras y las 10 que me hice 9 salieron positivas- comprobé al levantar la vista que mi madre y mi hermana tenían la mirada triste, mi padre y Jasper estaban con la mirada enojada- comprenderé si quieren que me vaya de la casa, se que no querrán a una vergüenza, buscare un lugar donde poder quedarme hasta que nazca el pequeño y pueda conseguir un trabajo…

-Claro que no Bella, te quedaras aquí y continuaras con tus estudios y luego te iras a la universidad para que puedas darle una buena vida al pequeño o pequeña.

Me sorprendió que mis padres me dijeran esto pensé que me dejarían sola, por mi error.

-Ahora bien lo primero es hacer una cita con el ginecólogo para que te revise, luego buscaremos a Billy para que Jacob se haga responsable

-No papá no quiero eso, el no me quiso, no quiero que mi pequeño sufra las consecuencias de sus genios.

-Pero…

-Nada Charlie, Bella tiene razón si ese jovencito no la quiso nunca lo hará, y lo mejor será que solo nosotros nos hagamos cargo del pequeño.

Mi familia me apoyo, mi madre preparo la comida y nos mando a todos a acostar, mientras que ella y mi padre hablaban de lo que pasaría a continuación. Yo solo podía pensar en un pequeño que crecía en mi interior. Creo que es momento de mandarle un correo a Edward, fui a prender mi lap top que había dejado sobre la cama, antes de irme a Port Angels.

"_Edward:_

_Hola (:, sabes tengo tanto que contarte. No se por donde comenzar, creo que lo mejor será por el comienzo, pues veras ya no estoy con Jacob, o el perro como tu le decías, pero paso algo entre nosotros antes de que termináramos, recuerdas que hablamos sobre nuestra primera vez, pues veras la tuve, con Jacob, ahora bien hubo consecuencias de eso._

_Si Edward estoy embarazada a lo mucho tendré 3 semanas o un mes. Apenas les eh dicho a mis padres, y pues veras están apoyándome, en lo del embarazo lo tomaron mejor de lo que pensaba; pero bueno me harán la cita en el medico…"_ escuche como tocaban a la puerta, para luego ver a mi madre asomar la cabeza

"…_Bueno Edward debo dejarte mi madre ah venido a verme a mi recamara._

_Te quiero mucho prometo que te mandare las fotos de los ultrasonidos_

_Te quiere tu baby B"_

-Mande mami

-Ya duérmete, que mañana tenemos cita con el ginecólogo a las 9 de la mañana y te tenemos una sorpresa.

-Esta bien mami.

-Duerme pequeña

No me lo tuvo que decir dos veces, inmediatamente que mi cabeza toco la almohada, Morfeo llego por mi. Dormí, pero no descanse ya que tuve una pesadilla, soñé que llegaba Jacob y me quería quitar a mi bebé, nadie me quería ayudar a salvarlo. El sonido del despertador me saco de esa pesadilla.

No podía creer que tuviera esta pesadilla, mi pequeño estaría bien, lo juro. Dios no pude aguantar mas, Salí corriendo, ya que lo poco que había desayunado quería regresar por donde entro, espero que pronto terminen todas estas nauseas y ahora si poder disfrutar el embarazo, y preparar todo para la llegada de mi pequeño. Terminar de arreglarme, con esta idea en la cabeza, fue lo mejor, ya preparada baje a desayunar lo único que mi estomago recibía, una galleta maría* con nutella*, mi pobre estomago era lo único que recibía.

-Bella hija ¿estas lista?

-Si mami, vamos es hora de la verdad.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al hospital de Forks, pero cual va siendo mi sorpresa que al entrar, nos esperaba Carlisle, no dude ni cinco segundo fui corriendo a darle un abrazo.

-Hola

-Hola Bella, pero mira que grande estas

-¿Cuándo volvieron?

-Pues venimos llegando hace una semana pero entre todo lo de la mudanza los chicos ni tiempo de avisarte de nuestra llegada.

-Oh que bien, espero que después de lo que pase hoy me sigan recibiendo

-Claro que si pequeña, Edward ya nos platico y tu y mi nieto de corazón serán bienvenidos en la casa. Pero ahora pasa que tu medico te esta esperando

El nos acompaño hasta el consultorio de la doctora Bree, ella seria mi ginecóloga de ahora en adelante. No tuvimos mucho que esperar ya que inmediatamente pasamos.

-¿Qué tal Isabella?

-Un poco nerviosa la verdad.

-¿Es tu primera visita?

-Si.

-Muy bien, necesito que me contestes un cuestionario, para poder pasar a hacerte una revisión, tu madre me comento por teléfono que estas embarazada ¿es cierto?

-Si- yo ya me encontraba como un tomate, la verdad que pena, que me tenga que revisar, me da mucha pena

-Ok Isabella pero no tengas miedo, es algo que paso, y pues ahora debemos cuidarte esta bien

-Si.

-Muy bien ahora contéstame unas preguntas…

Desde ese punto hasta la siguiente vez que yo recuerdo pasaron 20 minutos, me indicaba cada cosa que podía pasar, o bien preguntas sobre mi ciclo menstrual, la vez que tuve relaciones, si con cuantas parejas estuve, lo básico según me explico.

-Muy bien Isabella ahora necesito que entres a ese cambiador y te pongas la bata, te quitaras todo desde pantalones, hasta tus pantaletas.

-Amm ¿por qué debo hacerlo?

-Te haremos dos tipos de ultrasonidos uno vaginal y dependiendo de cómo salga te hare uno en 3D.

-Esta bien

Me cambie, y recosté en la camilla en la que ella me indico vi, como quitaba un tubito y le ponía un condón, me dijo que sentiría un poco de molestias, molesto bastante cuando lo metió, pero me sorprendió ver, una bolsita dice que esta demasiado grande para que venga un solo bebé así que me haría el ultrasonido 3D. Al momento de empezar a hacerme el ultrasonido, ella solo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro…

-Felicidades Isabella, estas esperando gemelos.

GEMELOS…..Quería morir, no solo esperaba uno si no que dos pequeños, dentro de mi vientre….

N.A. Espero que les guste la historia es como comenzó mi vida, gracias a mis pequeños angelitos que ahora se encuentran en el cielo. Damián Ivan y Ana Veronika se, que uds están viendo como escribo esto recuerden su mami los ama, y desde que supo que estaban en mi vientre, los ame, uds dos fueron son y serán los amores de mi vida, y espero que pronto me manden a sus hermanitos los amo mis niños


	2. Chapter 2

**Padre es aquel que cría, no el que engendra.**

**Desclaimer****: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Saga de Twilight o Harry Potter según donde lo estén leyendo.**

**N/A: **Esta historia esta basada en un hecho real, que me paso a mí. Cuando me entere que estaba embarazada de mis niños Damián y Ana Veronika; desgraciadamente mis niños no llegaron a nacer, ya que a los 6 meses de gestación ellos fallecieron. La historia es honor, a mis pequeños que se encuentran en el cielo.

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Bella quedara embarazada de Jacob, y después de 5 años de relación el la abandona junto a sus niños?**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_GEMELOS…..Quería morir, no solo esperaba uno si no que dos pequeños, dentro de mi vientre…._

Tanto mi madre y yo estábamos sorprendidas, no lo podíamos creer. Dos pequeños dos bebés, míos.

-Isabella de una vez programaremos tu cesárea, ya que es mejor tener preparado todo, para el momento de tus dos bebés.

-Si doctora

-Bien saquemos cuentas tienes 4 semanas, para el 12 de Diciembre tendrás las 37, ese día será el día que tendremos la cesárea. ( la fecha era la que es originalmente la de Damián y Vero). Ahora bien Isabella necesito que te hagas los siguientes estudios y tomes tus vitaminas y acido fólico. Este ultimo es muy importante dado que este te ayuda a que el sistema nervioso de los pequeños se desarrolle mejor, y podrán estar muy sanos. Eso seria todo, has tu cita para dentro de un mes.

Aun seguía en shock mi madre tubo que tomar todo lo que nos extendía la doctora, yo aun no podía creer dos pequeños, dentro de mi. Espero que sean dos niños o bien dos niñas, no importa lo único que quiero es que todo salga bien, salimos del consultorio y yo me senté en la sala de espera mientras mi madre sacaba la cita tanto para sacarme sangre como para el siguiente mes. Mi madre no parecía feliz, ni tampoco decepcionada simplemente no tenia emoción alguna en el rostro.

-Isabella tu padre y yo hablaremos contigo, sobre lo que pasara.

-Mami, que quieres decir con ello

-Pues queremos ver que queras hacer con los pequeños.

-Obviamente me los quiero quedar, son mis niños, mis angelitos

-Bella, en cuanto lleguemos a la casa tu padre y yo hablaremos contigo y tus hermanos es momento de que conozcan una historia.

Mi mami y yo nos quedamos calladas el resto del camino, paramos en la farmacia a comprar lo que la doctora me había mandado. Cuando de pronto el olor a fresas me inundo, inmediatamente mi boca se hizo agua. Se me antojaban muchísimo

-Mami, quiero fresas.

-Esta bien Bells, trae las.

Con una sonrisa, fui por mis fresas cuando iba pasando vi chocolates y vi chile en polvo, se me antojo igual así que tome unos cuantos chocolates y un frasquito de chile; mientras que recogía las fresas, regrese con mi madre, las puse dentro del carrito y fui jugando con mi ipod. Terminamos las compras y fuimos directo a la casa, mi padre aun no llegaba del trabajo pero estaban mis hermanos, terminamos de bajar las cosas y me fui a mi recamara con mis fresas, mis chocolates y el chile, mientras que me fui a mi cuarto a esperar que estuviera lista la cena mientras yo comía mi chocolate. Los golpes de la puerta de mi cuarto eran desesperados, pero ya sabia quien era.

-Pasa Alice

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Eres la única capas de tirar la puerta.

-Lo siento Belly, Edward nos conto, espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no, pero tengo que mostrarte algo.

Tome los ultrasonidos y la interpretación del ultrasonido en 3D, pera mostrárselo a mi mejor amiga, donde indicaba que tendría gemelos. Aun tenia yo una sonrisa en el rostro, esperando ver la reacción de mi amiga que en cuanto entendió lo que estaba viendo comenzó a saltar por toda mi habitación.

-Oh Belly, gemelos dos pequeños o pequeñas como tu. Podre llevarlos de compras a todos lados, comprarles las cosas de la habitación .

-Solo que Allie, creo que mis padres quieren que me deshaga de ellos, no estoy segura, pero creo que quieren eso.

-Oh no, si eso quieren y tu los quieres conservar te vienes a vivir con nosotros. Y no se habla mas.

-¿De que no se habla mas duende?

-Hola Edward

-Hola baby B, y felicidades, hasta abajo escuche que tendrías gemelos.

-Muchas gracias Ed.

-Y se podría saber ¿Quién es el padre?

-Ya lo sabes, para que te haces el interesado

-Lo se y lo siento, debí estar aquí para protegerte.

Mi mirada creo que lo hizo callar, me hizo sentirme triste, a la vez me hizo sentir triste, en realidad tuve que haberle hecho caso desde un comienzo, donde el me decía que no era bueno para mi pero ahora no se puede hacer nada mas que esperar a que los meses pasen para poder tener a mis pequeños a mi lado. Poderlos ver crecer y jugar con ellos.

-Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper bajen a cenar.

-Ya vamos.- No pude evitar reírme ya que todos gritamos a la vez.

Bajamos todos en bola, pero en cuanto Emmet me vio, me tomo en brazos y no me dejo bajar, hasta llegar al comedor y me acomodo en la silla que siempre ocupo, trate de levantarme para ayudar a mi madre a poner la mesa, pero una sola mirada de Emmet me hizo desistir. Mi mami había preparado Lasagna, mi platillo favorito. En la mesa nos encontrábamos mi padre en la cabecera a su derecha estaba mi madre a la derecha de ella estaba Rosalie, la izquierda de mi padre estaba Jasper y yo a su lado, a lado de Rosalie se encontraba Emmet y luego Alice, de mi lado estaba Edward luego Esme y en la otra cabecera se encontraba Carlisle. Toda la cena paso muy amena, me preguntaron como iba en el instituto, que como le hare con mi embarazo, a lo que yo respondí que muy bien, encantada con la noticia que me había dado la doctora ese día que serían dos bebés. Mis padres se vieron entre ellos, y creo que va a ser hora de que hablaran de lo que me querían decir.

-Mami, papi, ¿querían decirme algo?

-Si Bella, hemos tomado la decisión que se darán en adopción esos niños

-¿QUÉ?- el grito no solo fue mío si no de todos los presentes en esta mesa.

-No lo permitiré, son mis bebes, yo los quiero conmigo.

-Pero Bella, eres una adolescente…

-NO LOS DARE EN ADOLPCIÓN….

-Es eso o te largas de esta casa…

Todos se habían quedado en shock, mi madre había salido a los 15 embarazada de Rose y Jasper, y ahora yo dos años mayor que ella, cuando le paso, me quiere correr, no aguante mas y salí corriendo de la casa, escuchaba los gritos cada vez mas lejos de mi, quería huir y proteger a mis bebés, lejos de ellos que nos quieren hacer daño. No me di cuenta de en que momento me interne en el bosque, y ya no quería seguir mas. Estaba muy cansada, así que me acurruque entre las ramas de unos árboles, si mis bebés no estaban conmigo, yo no estaría allí para no verlos, no podría. Con estos pensamientos me quede dormida en medio del frio; no sentía nada mas que el frio que nos abrazaba a los tres. No tenia a donde ir; solo estábamos mis bebés y yo en este mundo. Ya no sentí nada mas a mi alrededor, el frio y el cansancio; me quede profundamente dormida, deje que la inconsciencia me llevara lejos.

-Bella, despierta- escuchaba voces a lo lejos, sentía mucho calor a mi alrededor, y algo cómodo pero en mi espalda algo duro, me tenia muy abrazada no me dejaba moverme. –Bellita por favor despierta hermosa.

Aun me sentía en la inconsciencia, ahora si ponía un poco de atención, se escuchaba un bip débil, donde me encontraba, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos; me di cuenta que me encontraba en la casa de los Cullen's, y estaba en el cuarto de Edward; había un aparato conectado a mi pecho, donde marcaba mi pulso y mi oxigenación. Mas acostumbrada a estos aparatos no podía estar. Cada momento de mi infancia, por cualquier razón terminaba ingresada en el hospital así que las maquinas se podrían decir que son mis mejores amigas.

-Baby B, ya se que estas despierta no me engañas, solo estamos tu y yo hermosa.

-Eddie Bear, ¿qué pasó?, ¿qué hora es?, ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Tranquila Bells, lo que paso es que te encontré en el bosque entre unas raíces, dormida, estabas muy pálida y tus labios eran azules, nada bueno ni para ti ni para los bebés. Seguido de mi venia Jasper, y tu padre. El quería que te lleváramos a tu casa, pero ni Jasper ni yo creímos que era lo mejor. Por lo tanto te trajimos a la casa.

-Gracias Edward, dime algo ¿qué paso después de que yo saliera corriendo?

-Pues mis padres muy molestos les dijeron que no lo podrían creer, menos viniendo de ellos, y que desde ese momento la lealtad de mis padres era para contigo, que ya no querían saber nada de ellos.

-Edward no quiero que me quiten a mis pequeños

-No lo harán Baby B, ya pensaremos que hacer.

Edward me tapo mas, tenían que hacer que entrara en calor, y recuperara mi temperatura normal, creo que mis ángeles de la guarda regresaron justo a tiempo para defenderme de estos que se hacen llamar mis padres, dado a que ellos simplemente se quieren deshacer de mis bebés, mis dos pequeños, y yo no lo permitiría, ellos deben estar con su madre, conmigo y nada mas.

-o-

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que yo estaba viviendo en casa de los Cullen, tenia mi propia alcoba, mis hermanos pasaban mas tiempo en esta casa que en la de mis padres, bueno ya no se si seguir llamándolos así, todos estábamos emocionados con la llegada de los pequeños, ya tenia 3 meses y yo los comencé a sentir moverse, un poco, aunque solo yo los siento nadie mas los puede sentir, dice la doctora que es completamente normal, ya que aun son muy pequeños para que se vean, pero que es normal que yo los sienta. Me eh dado cuenta que a uno de mis pequeños le gusta que le cante la canción de itzy bitzy spider, y al otro estrellita donde estas…siempre que las canto uno de los dos bebés se mueven dentro de mi, me da mucha risa, ya que son como cosquillas que son internas.

Hoy comenzaría a leerles, yo sabia que tendría niño y niña, así que para ella comenzaría a leerle un ojo dos ojos tres ojos, mientras que al niño le comenzaría a leer los tres cochinitos. Estoy segura que les encantara, poco a poco les contare diferentes cuentos, o bien les leeré libros clásicos, para niños, estoy tan emocionada, con mis pequeños, cada que pasa los amo mas y mas.

-Bella, nos tenemos que ir es hora de tu cita con la doctora.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la consulta de la doctora Bree, y como vengo haciendo desde el mes pasado entre yo sola, la doctora me saludo, y me tomo la presión temperatura, me pregunto que estaba haciendo nuevo respecto al embarazo, como llevaba mi dieta, si tomaba mis vitaminas y mi acido fólico, le comente que estaban muy grandes las pastillas que me había mandado pero que si me las tomaba con mucho jugo de naranja dado que solo eso acepta mi cuerpo de líquidos, claro aparte de agua natural. Al momento de que fuera el ultrasonido la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Disculpe doctora, pero no quería perderme la ecografía de mis hijos, ya me eh perdido dos.

-No te preocupes muchacho, me alegra que si estarás presente en la vida de tus bebés pero pasa.

Yo solo vi la cara de Edward con una sonrisa, esto lo habíamos hablado anoche sobre que no quería que mis hijos sufrieran la ausencia de su padre, pero nunca creí que el lo tomaría tan enserio al grado de que el se hiciera pasar por el padre de los pequeños, se lo agradecí con la vista y una sonrisa. La doctora me dijo que el gel estaba frío. Edward beso mi frente y ambos vimos la pantalla donde me mostraba a mis pequeños.

-Muy bien miren jóvenes, aquí esta el primero ven como dejo de parecer un camaroncito para ya parecer mas un bebé, y también el otro miren aquí esta, tienen sus bracitos, sus piernitas ahora se terminaran de desarrollar, para empezar a crecer.

-Doctora yo ya los sentí moverse, pero Edward intento sentirlos y no lo hace

-Recuerda Bella ya te había dicho que es totalmente normal, pronto comenzaran a sentir los movimientos de los bebes, y a lo mejor el próximo mes podamos ver que serán. ¿Ya han pensado en nombres?

-Si, si son dos nenas serán Reneesme Carlie y Nicolle Elizabeth Cullen Swan- dije viendo a Edward quien nada mas asintió con la cabeza- y si son dos niños Edward Anthony y Jasper Andrew Cullen Swan.

-Que hermosos nombres, entonces muchas felicidades jóvenes, por sus bebés todo esta muy bien, nos veremos en un mes Bella.

-Muchas gracias Doctora Bree

Edward y yo salimos de la consulta y ya no vi a Esme, me pregunte donde estaba

-Se fue a casa, cuando vio que yo llegue.

-Oh esta bien, Edward quiero chocolate con chile.

-Esta bien peque vamos al súper mercado.

Edward y yo nos encaminamos a su auto, donde llegamos por un poco de chocolate fresas y mas cosas que se me antojaron. Ya estábamos a medio camino cuando nos topamos a mi madre, tanto para mi como para Edward fue incomodo. Porque solamente nos vio y nos volteo la cara.

-Oh señorita Swan, me dijeron que se había ido del pueblo, pero veo que no es así y oh esta mas hermosa, el embarazo le sienta muy bien.

-Muchas gracias señora O´conner. Edward y yo estamos muy felices.

-O pero si es del pequeño Tony, niños yo les dije desde pequeños que estarían juntos, aunque son un poco jóvenes, pero me alegro por ustedes dos, un bebé siempre es una bendición.

-Lo son, son dos bebés señora O'conner.

-Oh doble bendición, bueno de una vez les digo que me proclamo la abuelita de esos dos angelitos, y ya les eh dicho díganme Agata.

Agata O'conner, la mujer mas amable de todo el pueblo, desde que éramos pequeños, nos regalaba dulces, o bien nos dejaba pasar el tiempo con ella escuchando sus historias, que nos encantaba a los dos, ella y su marido habían tenido dos hijos, unos gemelos uno había fallecido a los 8 años de edad, mientras que el otro, se había ido del pueblo hace muchos años, dejando solos a sus padres, el señor O'conner falleció hace unos años, y se quedo sola la señora Agata, pero Edward y yo siempre veníamos a hacerle compañía, éramos como sus pequeños, siempre nos consentía, somos la razón de su vida.

-Muchas gracias Señora Agata

-Pequeña, te corrieron verdad

-Como lo supo

-Se te ve en tu carita princesa, pero sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, y las cosas que llevan yo se las regalo, para mis nietecitos.

Nos fuimos con una sonrisa en la cara, felices, siempre nos hacia lo mismo nos alegraba con una sonrisa o una hermosa palabra, nos fuimos camino a casa, para poder ver con toda la familia los ultrasonidos como hacemos cada que salgo de mi cita, ya se había vuelto una costumbre…

_Continuara…._

* * *

itzy bitzy spider (canción infantil)

estrellita donde estas (canción infantil)

un ojo dos ojos tres ojos (cuento de los hermanos Grimm)

los tres cochinitos (cuento)

Esos eran las verdaderas historias que les contaba y las canciones que les cantaba, Damian amaba la de itzy bitzy spider y Vero estrellita donde estas, a los dos les leía esos cuentos.

**N.A**. Espero que les guste la historia es como comenzó mi vida, gracias a mis pequeños angelitos que ahora se encuentran en el cielo. Damián Ivan y Ana Veronika se, que uds están viendo como escribo esto recuerden su mami los ama, y desde que supo que estaban en mi vientre, los ame, uds dos fueron son y serán los amores de mi vida, y espero que pronto me manden a sus hermanitos los amo mis niños


End file.
